londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (series 2)
Episode 2 (series 2) was the second episode of London's Burning's second series, first broadcast on ITV on 29 October 1989. In the episode, the new ADO, Scase, arrives at Blackwall and soon ruffles feathers; John Hallam takes over as temporary station officer at Borough Street Fire Station, and Charisma's mother returns from Australia. Episode Summary Malcolm, Vaseline and Tony are amusing themselves with a dummy dressed in fireman's uniform wolf whistling at female passers-by through an EVAC. The new ADO, Scase, then arrives. Things get off to a bad start when he spots Malcolm's practical joke and then catches Sicknote reading a newspaper in the watch room. Scase rings the bells and informs Tate of the practical joke. Bayleaf answers the telephone: Marion has gone into labour, so Vaseline dashes off to be with her, although he just sits on the bed smoking, still disputing his paternity of the baby, while she packs her own clothes and accuses him of cheating on her. The bells go down at Blackwall. It is yet another hoax call from Micky's school. Malcolm is called in to see Scase, who is also unhappy with the size and fittings of his new office. He gives Malcolm a dressing down, warning him that he will not tolerate practical jokery and threatens to throw him out of the Brigade. Tate returns with the pump crew and is put out to find Scase has already disciplined Malcolm. Kevin confronts Micky over the malicious calls, which he still denies. When Micky threatens to give them a real fire, Kevin punches him and promises that if he does he will personally turn him in to the police. Vaseline arrives and announces that Marion has had a baby boy. Julia appears at Blackwall looking for George, but isn't happy when his first reaction is to tell her she shouldn't be in the station. He says he thought she had dumped him when she cancelled their date. She asks him out on another but he says he'll be on duty that day. She tells him to be there, or it will be over. That evening, Micky and his friends start a fire in a science hut at their school. They are still there when Blue Watch arrive and Hallam suspects they started it as they stink of petrol, and sends for Tate. The boys all flee but George manages to grab Micky. Kevin tries to intercede for Micky, telling Tate that he is his brother, but Tate won't have it and hands Micky over to the police. Two police officers (One of whom is played by Ona McCracken- who plays laura mackensize) call on Josie and ask her to take part in an ID parade, as they think they have found David, the man who tried to rape her. Josie goes to the parade and breaks down in tears when she realises David isn't there. Bayleaf goes to visit Clare, who says she will have to cancel their date as both her sons are ill. Bayleaf goes up to see them and says he was planning to treat them to a McDonalds, which appears to cure them as both rush downstairs feeling better. George and Malcolm wait outside the library for Julia. On George's behalf Malcolm explains that George isn't really a poet, a singer or a philosopher and didn't want to date her under false pretences. Julia responds that she knew anyway and they walk off together, arm in arm. Charisma is still trying to get rid of Donna and threatens to go to a solicitor. However, Donna says that as he invited her to stay she would be regarded as his common law wife, and entitled to half his assets. Hallam arrives at Borough Street, where he is in temporary charge of their watch. He finds a bag of monkey nuts hanging on Maddox's locker. Kevin is considering a transfer. Tate assures him that no one holds him responsible for Micky's hoax calls. A crane driver suffers a heart attack. Kevin is then sent up in a skip, which the man is put in, before he is carefully taken back down. Maddox tells Hallam that he doesn't want to make an issue of the racist abuse he is getting but Scouser accuses Maddox of telling tales. Charisma meets his mum and her boyfriend Big Ron at the airport. He explains about Donna and how he is unable to get rid of her. Doreen vows to shift her and does so, literally throwing Donna out of the house, along with her belongings. Cast Note Ona McCracken appears as Detective Sergeant Crawford. She would later have a recurring role as Laura MacKenzie. Quote Scase's first day at Blackwall about dummy EVAC informs Tate and Hallam Scase: on my premises this is a device for directing wolf whistle to the member female public. If you aware in fact Mr Tate any sexual degree not on my station Appearances A.D.O. Scase, Big Ron, Doreen First appearance Donna Last Appearance Gallery Screenshot 20191118-224346 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223109 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-224230 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-224116 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223731 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-222555 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223954 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223015 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-222416 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223602 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223628 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223236 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-222109 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223412 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-222834 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-222952 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223710 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-222619 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191118-223509 Chrome.jpg 2